leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Airclever/CCC3: Edna, the Night Blade
|alttype = |date = June 13rd, 2012 |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 450 (+78) |mana = 0 |damage= 53 (+3.1) |range = 125 |armor = 14 (+2.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+0.01%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.55) |manaregen = 0 |speed = 350 }} Edna, the Night Blade is a custom template champion in League of Legends, meant for the CCC3 competition. Abilities Edna slashes with his scabbard in a 80 Degree cone in front of him. Dealing Physical damage to all units struck. |description2= When he hits a Shrouded enemy, he also gains bonus Attack speed and Movement Speed for 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |range= 350 |cost= no |costtype= cost }} Edna cloaks himself in darkness, granting him Stealth for a short duration and the Darkened Blades buff, lasting for 4 seconds. |description2= Darkened Blades: Either Edna's next Basic Attack is enhanced to apply two Shadow Shrouds, or his next Ability Cast will act as if the target has a Shadow Shroud applied on him. |leveling= seconds. |cost= no |costtype= cost |cooldown= }} Edna slashes the Shadow of a target with his scabbard, Dealing Physical Damage and slowing him for 1,5 seconds. |description2= If you hit a Shrouded target, you instead dive through shadows, blinking to his location and instead knocking him up for the same duration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= no |costtype= cost |range= 600 }} Edna unleashes dark forces hidden within himself and the enemy champion, becoming untargetable for 1 second while dealing five swift strikes. |description2 = The first attack will trigger any Shrouds on the target and increase the damage done of Dance of the Night Blade by 25%. The other four attacks apply on-hit effects. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= no |costtype= cost |range= 300 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore The Heir of a destroyed Damacian family, Edna is a being touched by darkness from the time he drew his very first breath. A recognised prodigy, Edna seem able to learn anything after moments of studying. When Edna was born, he was a quiet child and was infuriated with music. When his parents, both Demacians with a lot of political influence, gave him a piano for his third birthday, he mastered the instrument autodidactially in two days. His parents saw both his talent and joy the piano brought forth, and allowed him to learn more. Within a matter of years he became a child star, swaying the public with his endless arsenal of sounds and music pieces. His talent seemed endless. When Edna reached his teens, he came across an unique instrument: The Etwahl. Intrigued by the mysterious musical instrument, he sought to master it no matter the cost. But as with all other people who tried to play the instrument, the Etwahl denied Edna from even playing a single note: The strings didn't react to his fingers at all. Feeling anger rising, he cast the Etwahl aside and in a moment of teenage anger, he confronted his parents about how he was just a cashcow to them - He was more with his instruments and studies then he was with them. When they attempted to calm him down, Edna crossed an edge and lost consciousness. When he woke up, he found himself in his house, everything destroyed and slaughtered by shadows of all kinds. In confusement and sadness, he ran away and spend years weeping about his parents and resenting himself. When he was done, he found resolve: He could use his darkness to destroy actual darkness, people who wanted to hurt others intentionally. Quotes If I figure out how I could do this, I would've added them :x Comments Edna is meant to be a Assassin who packs huge burst and decent dueling capabilities. He only has a short stealth to really protect him and otherwise is more of a huge pack of damage then anything. This concept was actually created before Zed was announced, so I had to rework this guy a bit so they're not too similar (Zed's E was almost the same as Edna's Q, even sharing names). He is also meant to be the first character who is kind of depressed and has little to live for. He wield a single blade is his right hand, and the scabbard in his left. He uses the blade for basic attacks and the scabbard for his abilities. As to show his power is the Shadow/Darkness itself, rather then the sword. It's also a homage to Ikkakku fom Bleach, I like the guy. He otherwise looks also stereotypically emo, but without any stupid make-up or tattoos etc. He's just very gloomy. Mechanically, it's all in his Shadow Shrouds, who are obviously inspired by the DnD 4th Edition Assassin Class Feature: Build up a few stacks before bursting them down immensely. His ult supports a huge spike in damage if you actually manage to get the full 4 stacks on. Though, I'm not really good with numbers, and he'll likely be VERY overtuned, so please look at the idea, rather then the stats. This is an entry for the CCC3 Contest by Lykrast, which you can find here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lykrast/CCC3_by_JmLyan. Also thanks for Mineko-sempai for the Sandwich template, without it I was clueless. Category:Custom champions